Raito's Chocolate
by LegacyofSamsara
Summary: Man on Man kissing. Don't read if your against that kind of thing. This is a oneshot between LxRaito.


Outside the sky was dark, dotted here and there with twinkling stars. The hour was late…_agonizingly_ late.

Raito longed for sleep, but every time he attempted to close his eyes and do so, he was disturbed by the familiar …_click…click…click_….As L's pale fingers typed away on his lap-top.

"Ryuuzaki, I need to sleep." groaned Raito as he pulled a pillow over his head.

"I know. So sleep already." mumbled the detective , who didn't even stop to look at Raito.

"_Sarcasm!" _Fumed Raito as he tossed the pillow aside and glared at L, who was sitting at a computer desk on the right side of the bed. Raito currently laid on the left side.

"Dammit, Ryuuzaki!" he yelled vehemently.

For a second L's typing ceased, the dark-haired detective turned his large-black eyes upon Raito. He trembled beneath the unblinking gaze. "Raito-kun?"

"Yes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you think Kira sleeps?"

Raito stared into the unfathomable depth of those orbs. _What's he getting at? Is he trying to test if I'm Kira again." _wondered Raito.

A frown appeared on L's lips and he looked away. Raito furrowed his brow as he pondered how to articulate his response.

"I'm not Kira ,Ryuuzaki, but I think everyone sleeps except for you." he replied.

There was no response just the continued …._click…click…click…_of L's typing. Raito began to give up on the idea that he would get any sleep that night. He lay there, tangled in the bed-sheets, with what would be Ryuuzaki's pillow covering half of his head. His piercing, almond eyes staring fixatedly upon L. Who kept reaching into a jar on his desk to pull out various assortment's of chocolates and slip them between his lips. The sugary sweets would linger there for a fleeting moment before they disappeared into his mouth.

L had noticed Raito's attention was resting fully on him, but he pretended not to notice. Raito was merely playing games with him. He guessed the younger man thought that if he stared at him long enough, he would stop his research and go to sleep just to put an end to the fervid gaze. L didn't feel like playing games and he didn't feel like sleeping either.

Half an our passed and Raito still watched him, blinking as little as possible. _How many more sweets can that tender mouth consume. _Pondered Raito with a sudden blush forming across his face.

L glanced in Raito's direction from the corner of his eye, just as he had been doing the entire half hour, but this time L made a simple mistake. He let his gaze linger on Raito to long, causing the steady rhythm of his typing to slacken just enough for Raito to notice. The younger mans eyes met with his, and a look of realization appeared on that angular face.

L returned his attention to the computer and continued his research, but it was all to no avail. Raito had won. He had caught L, watching him and he would insist he come to bed since he was working entirely on the research. L waited for Raito to speak…waited for his tired demand, but the younger man stayed quiet.

L continued to type, trying desperately to keep his thoughts on the Kira case. He needn't think of Raito or how he might retaliate later.

Raito rose soundlessly from the bed, and L typing franticly at his keyboard didn't notice. He moved to the left -side all the while being careful not to step out of the bounds of the chain. If he did then it would pull at L, and he would detect Raito's suspicious movements .

Raito came to stand behind L, in his computer chair and watched as L mindlessly reached into the jar and pulled out a chocolate. Those pale fingers rapped gently around the tiny sweet as he lifted it ever closer to his lips.

Raito grabbed L's wrist, stopping the chocolate from reaching its destination. The dark-haired detective spun around in his chair and looked anxiously at him.

"Yagami-kun?" he asked in a low voice.

Raito didn't answer he just grinned wickedly at L as he forced the chocolate from his hand and pressed it onto his own lips. He ran the tender sweet across his lips and L looked at him. There was something burning in those pitch-dark eyes of his.

"Yagami-kun, that was mine." he wined.

Raito pulled the chocolate away from his lips and held in contemplatively in front of his face.

"It was?" he asked a feigned expression of surprise bejeweled his face.

L nodded silently in response.

"Well if you want it, then you'll have to take it from my mouth." he stated as he smiled sardonically at L and then slipped the chocolate between his lips.

L stared at him hesitatingly. _It's a challenge. He's toying with me. _

L made to move his hands in the direction of Raito's face but before he could, Raito pinned them down.

Raito pushed the chocolate to the side of his mouth with his tongue.

"You have to use your mouth, Ryuzaki." he stated teasingly.

L stared pensively at Raito, a smile traced the younger man's lips. Those lips that imprisoned his precious chocolate. He wanted _that _chocolate, no other chocolate. L laughed silently to himself. _Raito doesn't think I'll do it. _

_He's sadly mistaken!!!!!_

L lunged forward pressing his lips onto Raito's with intense force.

"I want my chocolate" he murmured against Raito's lips.

Raito's heart fluttered.

"You'll have to take it. I'm not passing it through my lips to yours." was his reply.

L blushed as he pushed his mouth harder against Raito's and bit down on the younger man's lower lip till it drew blood.

Raito opened his mouth from the sheer pain and as he did so L forced his tongue inside, searching the contours of Raito's mouth for his nearly lost chocolate. L found it and drew it back into his own mouth with his tongue. But before L could severe the kiss and swallow his victory prize. Raito's hand's pressed against the back of his head, his finger's running through L's ebony locks.

L's mouth opened slightly from surprise and Raito took the chance to shove his tongue deep into L's mouth and plunder wantonly across the moist and muscular expanse. His tongue wrestled with L's, as the sugar-addict tried to keep him at-bay from the chocolate still being held captive in his mouth.

Raito surrender, pulled his mouth away from L's and stared at the damp trail of saliva on the dark-haired detective's mouth. The sight made something burn in the lower sector of Raito's abdomen .

L stared suspiciously up at Raito, as he began to chew on the chocolate happily.

"Ryuuzaki…" murmured Raito who stared down at L, who was now sitting comfortably, knees raised to his chest, in his computer chair again.

Dark eyebrows rose questioningly above those bottomless eyes.

"It was never about the chocolate…" whispered Raito blushingly.

L stopped mid-chew and stared speechlessly up into those transfixed almond eyes.

Before L could close his mouth, Raito stole another wet kiss and met neither assistance nor resistance from a stunned L.

L's eyes widened. _Raito wants me like I wanted the chocolate….._

Reassuring hand's ran passionately through L's dark locks , Raito pressed all his weight into the kiss. His warmth burning through his clothes and caressing L's pale skin.

"Ryuu…za…ki" groaned Raito in a heated pant against L's open mouth.

L closed his eyes and smiled sweetly…._L is Raito's chocolate…_


End file.
